Shack
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: What happens when you have no recollection of who you are? He's alone and they want to kill him. But he can't even remember his own name.


He awoke with a terrible back ache. His head was throbbing and his wrists felt numb. He blinked. Slowly but surely.

It was dark, but rivulets of light seeped in through cracks. He was lying on a bag of dirt with small holes on the sides. Some dirt seeped out and spilled onto the floor.

He blinked again as he suddenly noticed the wooden door to the far left. It took about a minute before he realized he was in a wooden shack.

He quickly sat up. Scooting backwards until his back met the wall.

The movement caused his wrists to throb. He jerked his arms forward hoping to ease the pain but he couldn't move.

He looked up, crimson eyes going wide.

His wrists had shackles on them that connected to the wall. He jerked his arms forward once more causing his wrists to throb even more.

He hissed as the metal rubbed against the sore flesh. He took notice of the haystacks and bags of dirt scattered around the perimeter. Some looked placed while others looked to be thrown.

Straws of hay poked at him while some were in a very uncomfortable position. He shifted his legs a bit kicking the straws away.

His breathing was heavy, he realized. His mouth felt like cotton and sandpaper.

He took note on his ripped clothing. A black T-shirt with jeans. On his feet he wore black sneakers.

He continuously scanned the shack. Eyes darting to every nook n' cranny. He listened intently for any sounds outside. The only thing he could smell was hay.

The wooden doors were suddenly thrown open. He winced as sunlight filtered into the shack. He could hear footsteps coming towards him.

The shackles were suddenly off his wrists as his arms fell lifelessly. He could feel two pairs of hands grabbed him under the arms before they lifted him up off the floor.

They dragged him outside forcing him to keep his eyes closed.

Before he could open his eyes though, he was blind-folded as they continued to drag him.

His feet dragged behind him with every step. He felt too weak to even walk properly.

He was suddenly thrown onto the group before his hands were yanked behind his back and tied once more. He hissed as the rope rubbed against the already sore flesh.

Someone yanked his head backwards forcing him on his knees.

He could hear more footsteps coming closer as well as a few voices.

Where is he? What's happening? Why is he here? Who are these people?

The voices grew louder as they approached him. He could hear male and female voices. Maybe a few children along with it.

"_-Do you think they're going to kill him?"_

"_-No. They can't! He's one of them!"_

"_It's an execution! An execution!"_

"_Mama, what's going to happen to him…?"_

All those voices made him grow wiry every passing second. He could hear a few laughing.

Suddenly, the voices all quieted as more footsteps approached.

The blind-fold was yanked off his eyes as he winced again. He blinked as his eyes came into focus.

He was looking at…

_Shoes? _

Boots to be exact. He looked up slowly.

A girl who looked no older than 17 stood there. Hand on her hip while the other held a gun. She had scorching green eyes that seemed to burn a hole straight through his head. Her dirty-blonde hair was up in pigtails that swayed around her shoulders.

She was wearing a plaid red skirt with a yellow vest and a white shirt. A long black trench coat flowed around her ankles. He eyed the weapon wirily and gulped.

He felt his mouth go dry.

Her lips were pulled into a vicious snarl. "State your name."

Out of everything he thought she would say, that wasn't one of them. A sudden dread washed over him.

_He can't remember anything. _

Not even his _name._

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "State. Your. Name."

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I…I don't know…"

Her brows creased as she lowered the gun slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know my name. I…I-I can't remember anything."

"He's lying! He's trying to trick us!" someone in the crowd shouted.

There were a few, "Yeah's!" and what not.

"Kill him! He's one of them! Kill him before he kills us!" someone else shouted.

Crimson eyes widened. _Kill!_ They were going to _kill him!?_ He glanced worriedly at the gun in her hand _praying_ for her not to shoot.

The girl only stared at him then she lowered the gun completely. "Kid,"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

A boy who looked about maybe 18 or so stood next to her. What strikes him odd though was the fact that despite his raven colored head, three white lines in his hair went only went half way around. His eyes were a rich gold that narrowed at the sight of him. On his hip were strapped two guns, one on each side. He wore a black suite with white lines on each shoulder.

His lips were pulled into a frown as soon as he looked upon him.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Stein we have an emergency."

The boy nodded before he disappeared through the crowd. Once again, he was met with the girl's death-like glare.

A minute passed before the crowd parted. The same boy returned with what looked to be a doctor of some sort.

The doctor looked slightly crazed to him. He looked to be in his late twenties. He had a scar that went right under his left eye. What scared him was the fact that the man had a _screw_ in his head. A fairly _large_ screw too. His hair was a smoky gray that matched his crazed personality perfectly. He wore rounded glasses.

In his mouth was a cigarette that hung loosely in his mouth. He wore a white lab coat that whipped around his feet with his every step. His shirt was gray with black jeans.

His face was stoic and unfazed by the situation. His glasses gleamed from the sun's reflection as he adjusted them on his face.

He stopped beside the girl and looked down at him. He pulled out the cigarette and twirled it carelessly between his fingers. "What seems to be the emergency?"

The girl broke her heated glare and turned towards the crazed doctor. "He claims he can't remember anything. What does that mean?"

A few in the crowd started yelling things like, "Kill him!" or "Execution!"

The doctor only stared at him with an insane glare. "Well, I say we dissect him. But that's my vote. As for his memory loss, I can't say I know for sure. He may have a case of amnesia or maybe he's just messing with us."

"Well, what does it mean? Is he one of them?"

"I can't say either. He looks human, but we can't know for sure. Where did you find him?"

The boy with the lines stepped forward. "Me and Black Star found him while hunting. He was unconscious so we tied him up in the shack."

The doctor nodded while he analyzed him. "We have two options. Either we kill him or we lock him up in the ward."

The crowd suddenly erupted into an outburst. Some screaming and yelling. A few children had started crying. The girl and the boy shared a glance with the doctor before looking back at him.

"Kid, you and Black Star take him to the ward. I'll deal with the crowd."

The boy grabbed his arm and hoisted him to his feet as he felt another hand grab his other arm. He was pushed forward causing him to stumble. The crowd then erupted back into outburst. He could hear the girl trying to calm the crowd but with no such prevail.

Before he could turn to watch, he was pushed forwards again and through a set of doors.

The smell of disinfectant and strangely nail polish invaded his nose.

He crinkled his face in hopes to rid the smell. He was pushed forwards again almost stumbling into a wall if it weren't for the boy with the lines.

The boy glared at the other in warning before continuing their trek down the hall.

The dim light reflected on the tile. The walls were plain white except for a picture hanging every-now-and-then.

They turned right and continued down another hallway.

At the end of the hall, they stopped at a glass door.

The boy with the lines punched a code into the keypad and the door slide open.

He was pushed inside, stumbling slightly before regaining his balance. The boy with the lines grabbed his shoulders and guided him towards another set of double-doors to the far right. He punched in another code as the doors slide open with a hiss.

The boy with the lines pushed him inside before the doors slide closed.

He spun around, bewildered at his surroundings.

He was in a room. It was small, but not too small. A bed was in the corner neatly made. A desk sat next to it.

Only one thing bothered him the most.

_Everything was white. _

Not a single splotch of color. Just white. The tiled flooring was white, the ceiling, the walls, and the furniture. Everything except the door was white.

One wall was entirely made out of glass, he noticed. It reminded him of some interrogation room the police use.

On the other side of the glass, he could see the boy with the lines and the other person who brought him here. Both were watching him from the other side.

The doors on the other side suddenly opened to reveal the girl from before followed by the crazed doctor. They stood next to the other two staring blankly at him through the glass.

He didn't realize he was breathing heavy till be took a moment to blink. He looked down at his bounded hands then up at the glass.

He raised his arms. "Can you take these off of me?"

He pulled at the rope hissing when it rubbed against the raw flesh. The doors to the room then opened and the girl entered. Her gun was strapped to her hip in a holster. She stopped in front of him. "Hold out your hands."

He did as told. He didn't notice the pocket knife in her hand until she started cutting at the rope.

He felt his hands break free and he rubbed his sore wrists carefully. He gave her a quick nod, eyeing her gun the whole time. She spun on her heel, as the doors closed behind her with a hiss.

She reentered the other room, conversed with the doctor before the group left. He stood there dumfounded. They were just going to leave him?

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p>He lost count after 2 days. He lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. How long has he been in here?<p>

Where the hell is he anyway!? So far, no one's come to visit him except the crazed doctor who occasionally brings food and water.

He still doesn't get the purpose of the room or the glass window. Didn't they say they were going to kill him or something? Why change their minds?

For the last two days, (or what he thought were two days) he did nothing except stare at the ceiling, eat, and sleep. His thoughts were mainly focused on his memory lapse and the reason why they have him locked up in this god-forsaken room.

There is no clock to tell the time but he's pretty sure it's around 2am.

Was he going to die in this place?

Suddenly, there was a scream of bloody-murder just outside. He bolted up right, breathing heavy. The hell was _that?_

He stared at the doors with wide, frightened eyes. It went quiet for a minute before there another scream. There was yelling and glass shattering.

_Bang!_

Gun shots! He jumped out of the bed and ran towards the glass window pressing his face closer so he could see.

Damnit! The other room was dark. He could see silhouettes of furniture.

More gun shots split through the air like a knife. A sudden shriek made him jump backwards tripping over his feet. He heard more glass shattering followed by multiple screams. Something was thrown against the first door denting the metal inwards.

He scooted backwards until his back met the wall. What the hell is going on!

Another shriek before all went silent.

The first door was then blown open smashing into the wall. He couldn't see anything due to the darkness, but he could still hear.

Footsteps echoed from down the hall before stopping at the doorway. "Is it dead!?"

Voices. He heard voices. None that he recognized though. "I don't know. I think it ran down that way."

Another scream and more gun shots. The voices then disappeared.

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding and placed a hand on his racing heart.

"DAMNIT! THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

He knew that voice. It was that girl. He heard more footsteps before it stopped at the doorway. She entered the room and the lights flickered on.

Her shoulder was bleeding seeping through her shirt. A cut above her eyebrow and one of her right cheek. She grasped a gun in her right hand. She suddenly turned towards the window and stared blankly at him.

More footsteps sounded before the boy with the lines and the crazed doctor entered. Both were panting. "What happened? Did it get him?" The girl shook her head and pointed at him through the glass.

"No. It only got through that door," she pointed towards the door that was embedded into the wall. The crazed doctor let out a relieved sigh. "It's here for him, you know that, right?"

"I know. But we can't let it have him. We need more tests and data. He doesn't even have his memory!"

The boy with the lines stepped forwards. "What do you suppose we do? Move him?"

The girl shook her head. "No. Not now at least. It could still be out there."

The boy with the lines threw his hands up. "But it _breached the perimeter!_ Any farther and it could cause some _serious shit!_" The girl nodded. "You don't think I know that? If we leave now, it's bound to kill us!"

The crazed doctor turned the screw in his head. "We do have the south gates, you know. But I don't know if the exits have been closed due to the attack at the north gate."

They looked at girl expectantly. She turned and met his gaze. Her eyes held no emotion as her face remained stoic.

"Guess we have one choice," she spoke softly.

"He needs to fight."


End file.
